


A Doll's Love

by RamenKitsune



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, True Love, a lot of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two: Fairy Tale! </p><p>Sousuke is a wooden doll who is in love with Rin. Rin is a human who's also in love with Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doll's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Two days late! Jesus, I'm ashamed of myself. But I hope four days of work paid off and you all love it. *Oh no that nervousness I felt for day ones story is resurfacing NO!*

“Once upon a time,” Rin’s voice carried from the fire place where he sat with seven or so children around him, his back to the fire as he spoke. “There was a toy maker who wanted to have a child…” It was part of his normal task at the Shark Tooth Inn, an inn by the sea ran by his god parents, Russel and Lori, two very happy people who had never had children of their own but loved Rin and his little sister like their own. For years Sousuke watched them while he too worked at the Shark Tooth. Like now, how he watched as Rin would crouch down during the intense parts of his story, drawing the children in, or how he’d stand tall as the hero’s quest was successful. He really was amazing during his tales, and beautiful. Many people thought Sousuke was art and magic, and though the words were true, Sousuke couldn’t help but think they missed the magic and art of Rin when he was like this. The story didn’t take long, something just before the children were sent to bed, but it still caused Sousuke to lean heavily against the doorway between the main lobby and the kitchen every night, arms crossed as he watched.  


Once the children had been lead up to their respected room, Rin looked up at Sousuke, his eyes full of question and Sousuke felt a strange feeling inside his grain before he pushed off the wall and moved into the kitchen. He knew Rin would head that way, he always did after catching Sousuke watch him. It was something Sousuke liked, their private moments. He wondered if he should, not being more than a doll, but he couldn’t think about should’s or shouldn’t’s as Rin moved to sit on the counter, smug smirk on his lips.  


“Did you like that story?” Rin asked, reaching into a bag and grabbed an apple and wiped it on his brown tunic. Sousuke reached out and grabbed the fruit before he could sink his spiked teeth into the skin, his ball joint hand being careful not to bruise the fruit.  


“That’s for dessert tomorrow.” He said, trying to pull the apple away, but Rin leaned forward and took a bite, his bottom lip brushing against Sousuke’s wooden finger. The doll could feel the pressure of it, but not much else.  


“And now it’s not.” Rin’s voice was cocky as Sousuke let him take the apple and turned his back on him. “You didn’t answer me. Did you like the story?”  


“A puppet brought to life by magic. I can’t say that is really original.” Sousuke teased, turning his attention on cleaning the large pot that had been used for dinner. He noticed how Rin as silent for a while, and turned his gaze towards him, only to find him staring at him. “What?”  


“You didn’t listen to it, all of it I mean.” Rin accused, and Sousuke couldn’t really disagree, he had been more interested in the way the light of the fire reflected off Rin’s red hair and how his face reflected the mood of his story.  


“I got the gist. As a living doll, it wasn’t something to really hook me. The children loved it, though. Wasn’t that the point?” Sousuke said, and Rin huffed and looked out the window, sulking. Sousuke rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to cleaning the pot. “I’ll listen more closely tomorrow night, if you’ll just quit pouting like a child.”  


“I’m not pouting!” Rin snapped, and Sousuke couldn’t help but laugh. Rin was stunned for a moment before he too joined in, moving from the counter to Sousuke’s side. “Come with me tonight.” Rin said, voice still holding the mirth of the faded laughter. “My friends and I are going to explore. Nagisa said…”  


“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sousuke said, a frown pulling at his lips. He didn’t really care for Rin’s friends, well that wasn’t it really, Sousuke just realized how abnormal he was around them. He knew Rin was sincere with the invitation, but all the same it was awkward for the doll. He wasn’t human, and being around Rin’s friends just reminded him of that fact.  


“Oh come on, please Sousuke.” 

xXxXxX  


Sousuke was sure Rin had magic, he just could never prove it. That was the only way such a simple glance up from a leaning position on the wash basin through his thick eye lashes could result in him following behind the red head towards the group of four, a short blonde, two black haired men about the same size only one had glasses, and a tall brunette about as tall as Sousuke with a similar build. The blonde waved enthusiastically, but the closer they got the less control he seemed to have as he ran up to Rin and hugged him.  


“RIN-CHAN! YOU’RE LATE!” the blonde exclaimed as Rin frowned.  


“Nagisa I told you don’t call me Rin-chan.” Rin said, though it held no bite as he hugged the boy back with one arm. The blond seemed pleased as his eyes moved back to look at Sousuke, their magenta color sparkling in the torch light from the surrounding buildings.  


“Oh oh, you brought Sou-chan!” Nagisa moved past Rin quickly and gripped hold of Sousuke’s arm. “It’s been too long! You should always come with us on our adventures!” Sousuke looked towards Rin, only to see he had moved on to the rest of his friends. “Oh you’re right, we should join everyone else.” Nagisa said once he notice Sousuke’s gaze, and pulled him.  


“Nagisa-kun, it is very rude to pull people by their arms.” Rei said, adjusting his glasses in a rather know-it-all manor that Sousuke related to the man.  


“Sou-chan would have said something if he didn’t like it.” Nagisa said with confidence, and followed it up with a raspberry that made Rei look personally attacked. It was while the two younger men bickered that Sousuke saw Makoto walk up, his soft demeanor something Sousuke liked, but in the night at the edge of the forest, he seemed a little scared.  


“It’s nice to see you again Sousuke.” Makoto greeted, and Sousuke nodded as he carefully slipped his arm free of Nagisa’s hold.  


“Nice to see you again as well.” Sousuke said, offering a small smile to the brunette. “So why are we at the edge of the woods?” At the question, Makoto seemed to shrink and Nagisa stopped midsentence in his argument with Rei about manors to turn and face them.  


“Oh oh, we’re going ghost hunting.” Nagisa said, an evil glint in his eyes. Sousuke sometimes wondered about Rin’s choice in friends, but they made him happy so he didn’t comment about them. Makoto had gripped hold of Sousuke’s least favorite of Rin’s friend’s arm, Haruka, and Rin chuckled from beside him, nudging Haru and commented on how scared Makoto was.  


“What makes you think there are ghosts in the forest?” Sousuke asked, his eyes on Rin.  


“Who said there were? That’s the point of hunting them right?” Rin replied before taking his arm. “Now let’s go.”  


And with Rin’s order, they went into the wood. It wasn’t that dark thanks to the lantern Haru carried, though the light shook occasionally from when Makoto would hear a stick snap and hold to Haru’s arm. They stayed on an old path, which seemed to be silly to Nagisa and he voiced it regularly.  


“Ghosts and ghouls won’t make their way this close to the path! We should go deeper in the woods!” He complained, holding onto Rei’s arm and putting more weight against the man with each new complaint.  


“You know,” Sousuke said, gaining the blonde’s attention. “Ghosts don’t like a lot of noise, so if there are ghosts, they won’t come if you keep making so much noise.” There was a whimper from Makoto as Nagisa seemed to fall silent to debate Sousuke’s words.  


“You’re right Sou-chan!” Nagisa said, then covered his own mouth and looked around. “We should be very quiet.” He whispered from behind his hand.  


Sousuke glanced at Rin, who smiled at him, which Sousuke couldn’t help but return. As they walked, Sousuke noticed it was becoming darker and more ominous. He did feel some sort of guilt for Makoto, and was about to suggest turning back, when he heard a noise. He seemed to be the only one, as he turned to face it, no one knew what he was doing.  


“Sousuke?” Rin questioned, reaching out to grab his hand.  


“Hold on.” Sousuke said. He moved off the path into the trees, and heard the group of five whispering. Even Nagisa sounded a little frightened as they wondered where Sousuke was going. Sousuke paused just at the edge of the lamp light that invaded the space between the trees and looked up, seeing a small orange glow in a spider web. Reaching up, he eased the thing free while keeping the spider web as in tacked as possible and pulled the thing down to look at it. It was a fairy, it’s short orange hair messed up, it’s clothes made of the orange and brown leaves of autumn and it’s eyes were a gold that were stunning. It had its knee’s pulled close and looked up at Sousuke fearfully as its wings flicked back and forth. “Are you hurt?” Sousuke whispered, nudging the little fairy a little with his free hand. It swung its fist at Sousuke’s finger and Sousuke chuckled at the little think. It puffed up at him, but then looked around as if he just realized he was free of the web it had been stuck in moments before. It stood on its legs and flicked its wings as if it wasn’t sure if it would be able to fly. Sousuke flattened his fingers, trying to make it easier for the thing, and in a moment the fairy was in the air. It hovered by Sousuke for a moment, then flew up to his face and kissed his cheek. Sousuke was glad he was made of wood and couldn’t blush, because he was sure he would have. “Get going. There are humans in the forest.” The fairy looked surprised and then flew off. Sousuke chuckled at it, watching until the little orange glow vanished before he turned back to the path.  


“What the hell Sousuke?” Rin barked, and Sousuke shrugged. “Well that’s enough for tonight. I’m tired.” Rin decreed and then started to head back to the town. Sousuke followed after him, knowing the other four would follow as well.  


It was after they were back in town that anyone spoke. Haru spoke first, saying he was taking Makoto home and wished them good night before he took the trembling brunette away. Nagisa was next to excuse himself, and talked Rei to walk with him. And with that it was just Sousuke and Rin.  


“You gonna tell me what you went off the path for?” Rin asked as they made their way back to the Shark Tooth, using the topic to shyly take Sousuke’s hand in his own. Sousuke looked down at the place they joint and then shrugged.  


“I heard something.” Sousuke said vaguely. “It was just a fairy.”  


“What? Like a real life fairy?” Rin questioned, and Sousuke nodded. “Aww lucky, I wish I got to see it.”  


“It was stuck in a web. All I did was free it.” Sousuke explained, glad once more he couldn’t blush. “It looked a little dumb.” He looked at Rin, then smiled. Rin laughed, nudging Sousuke with his shoulder just before they reached the door of the inn. Rin took the step up towards the door, but paused, turning fully to face Sousuke.  


“Sousuke… I…” Rin looked nervous as they lingered outside. Sousuke tilted his head, curious what the red head was going to say. He felt Rin squeeze his hand and watched his lips part as if he was about to say something. It was tense between them, and their eyes met. Sousuke didn’t have to be human to know something was between them at that moment, he noticed how Rin seemed to be moving closer to him, could almost feel the passing of Rin’s breath on his wooden lips, but then Rin pulled back, and it was over. “I had fun tonight.” Rin’s words were strangely mild compared to the buzzing intensity before, and the wind blew and felt cold against the doll’s surface. Rin’s hand was gone from his as he moved to open the door and moved into the inn. Sousuke followed, feeling confused and strangely empty about what had happened, or more the lack of what happened, but couldn’t hold it against Rin. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” And with that, Rin left the kitchen they had entered and vanished up the stairs.  


“Goodnight.” Sousuke said, though he wasn’t really sure if Rin had heard him.  


xXxXxX  


Rin watched Sousuke cook, something he normally did, as he thought about the night before. He had almost done it, he had almost leaned in and kissed the doll. Rin sighed as he berated himself for stopping himself, but at the same time, he was glad he didn’t. What if he had kissed him and Sousuke told him he didn’t feel the same, or worse, that he couldn’t.  


“What’s wrong?” Sousuke asked, glancing over at the red head, and Rin felt his cheeks flush.  


“Nothing. Why would you ask that?” Rin knew he sounded defensive, he could feel it in the tone he used, but he couldn’t take it back either. Sousuke shrugged, not fazed by Rin’s hostility.  


“You just keep sighing.” Sousuke rationalized, turning his attention back to the food. They were silent for a while, until Sousuke pulled the spoon out and blew on it, and offered it to Rin. “Taste it?” Rin opened his mouth and tasted the broth. It was rich in flavor, the pork the strongest.  


“It’s really good.” Rin said, and Sousuke gave a small smile before stirring the food a bit more before stepping away and letting it simmer.  


“Good.” He said patting his hands on the apron he wore. Their eyes met again and Rin felt his heart speed up. “You know,” Sousuke started, breaking the eye contact. “If you want to talk about something, you can.”  


“Yeah,” Rin said, face warming as the blush crept forth and his fingers began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. “I know.” They were silent again as Rin worked the words he wanted to say over in his mind. “Sousuke…”  


“How is dinner coming?” Lori’s voice made both boys jump and Sousuke turned to answer. Rin used the distraction to leave the kitchen, though he didn’t miss how Sousuke’s eyes followed him until he was out of sight.  


Rin took the stairs up to his room and slumped against the door, running his hands over his face and into his hair. He really needed to talk to Sousuke about this, and yet it was just so difficult. He sighed as he pulled his knees closer and rested his head against them as he thought of another plan. He jumped when there was a knock at the door, urgent sounding and none stop and Rin scurried to his feet to answer it. He should have known who it was before he opened the door, but he was surprised all the same when a mass of blonde collided into him in a hug, knocking the air from him.  


“RIN-CHAN!” Nagisa exclaimed, and Rin looked up to see Haru and Makoto just beyond the thresh hold of his room. He motioned for them to enter, and they did, Makoto closing the door as he was the last one.  


“Where’s Rei?” Rin asked, and Nagisa pulled back, smiling up.  


“Oh he’s still working with his father.” Nagisa said. “But we came to ask if you were going to the celebration!?”  


“Celebration?” Rin asked, looking at Makoto and Haru for answers.  


“There is going to be a bonfire tomorrow, remember?” Makoto said politely, and Rin flushed as he remembered. He had been so worked up over his feelings for Sousuke that he’d forgot about the annual celebration of the harvest.  


“Oh um… Yeah I’m going.” Rin said and Makoto smiled.  


“Oh oh, are you gonna bring Sou-chan?” Nagisa asked, still hugging Rin. “You should! He’s fun to hang out with. Also it will be…”  


“Nagisa.” Haru cut it and the blond looked over at him. “Enough.”  


“Oh right.” Nagisa said and covered his mouth as he giggled. Rin realized that his friends had seen through him and his cheeks flushed more. “But you should invite Sou-chan!”  


Rin messed up Nagisa’s hair and then pulled free of his embrace. “We’ll see. Anyway, dinner is about to start and I have to help serve.” He moved toward the door. “You guys got to leave.”  


“Aww Rin-Rin is so mean!” Nagisa whined, but left all the same. Rin chuckled at the blonde’s antics and then turned to Makoto and Haru.  


“Thanks for the reminder. And… Thanks for the support.” Rin said, feeling awkward. Haru stepped forward and patted Rin’s back.  


“Just go with what feels correct.” He said and Makoto smiled behind him.  


“Haru-chan is right. You know what is right for you, and also for Sousuke.” Makoto added, earning a weak glare from Haru at the nickname, before they took the stairs down to the main floor. Rin followed them down, and walked them towards the door, patting Haru’s back before he and Makoto left. When Rin turned he saw Sousuke had been watching and turned back to serving food. Rin felt a strange feeling in his stomach but pushed the feeling down as he went to help serve the guests of the inn.  


xXxXxXx  


Rin didn’t realize he was sweeping the same spot repeatively until a wooden hand rested over his and he started to realize just how close Sousuke was. He tilted his head up to really take in the finer details of Sousuke’s face, and he could see the strange hinging of his jaw and how his eyes reflected nothing back. Only at this distance did Rin honestly remember Sousuke wasn’t a human. Their relationship as friends had always felt natural, and honestly more comfortable than his other friendships, but with that it was also the most confusing.  


“I’ve got this, if you want to do something else.” Sousuke said, his other hand moving up to grip the handle of the broom.  


“No, that isn’t it. I just… I’ve been thinking about things.” Rin pulled the broom closer to his body. “I’ve got this. Quit worrying so much.” He laughed, though Sousuke studied his face a bit more before backing away.  


“Alright.” He said, turning to the sink. They fell into a strange silence, and Rin finished sweeping like he was suppose to, and once he got the dirt out the door like he did every night, he moved to Sousuke’s side, sinking his hands in the now cold water and helped wash the dishes.  


“Tomorrow is the harvest bonfire.” Rin said after washing a few of the cups that remained.  


“Yes, I know.” Sousuke said, reaching back into the water and accidentally brushed against Rin’s hand. “I guess you’re going to go with your friends.”  


Rin felt there was more behind those words, a hint of something like jealousy. Rin’s heart picked up, hope filling him. “Yeah, that’s the plan. Unless…” He paused, glancing at Sousuke out of the corner of his eye.  


“Unless?” Sousuke took the bait, looking over at Rin.  


“Unless someone would rather go with me alone.” Rin said, his eyes falling back on the dish water. Sousuke stopped mid scrub, and Rin could feel his gaze on him.  


“Someone?” He asked, and Rin felt his mouth dry a little.  


“Yeah… Someone who rather it be just me and him, ya know.” Rin said, then looked up at Sousuke. “Someone made of wood… Maybe.” And then he smiled as Sousuke’s eyes widened a bit. They were silent, not a single sound was around them as the rest of the inn slept. The small fire from the fire place cast strange shadows on Sousuke’s smooth face and made the strange paint used to detail his teal eyes gleam.  


“I… I would rather spend time alone with you… “ Sousuke said, and Rin’s smile spread wider. Sousuke smiled as well, and then Rin nudged him.  


“Good.” He said, as if he hadn’t been nervous before. Sousuke chuckled and bumped him back before turning back to the dishes.  


“Is that why you’ve been acting so strange today?” Sousuke asked, and Rin chuckled.  


“Something like that.” Was the easiest reply Rin could give.

xXxXxXx  


Sousuke wasn’t really surprised Russel and Lori let him out of his regular jobs to go to the bonfire, they had always treated him more like a child than a doll they bought to help around the inn. Sousuke felt a little bad for leaving dinner duty to Lori, but she soothed him by pointing out there wouldn’t be many in the inn tonight, due to the celebration. So with his conscious soothed and his duties unburdened, Sousuke walked to Rin’s family house where he had agreed to meet Rin. As he walked up to the door, it opened and Sousuke reached out and grabbed Gou before she fell backwards after colliding with him.  


“Oh Sousuke! You scared me.” She said, laughing before she hugged him. “Are you going with Rin to the bonfire?”  


“Yes, that is the plan.” Sousuke said, smiling at her and pat her back in a response to the hug. “Who are you going with?”  


“Oh I’m going with Hana. Oh I’m late already. See you later Sousuke!” And she then waved before running off.  


Sousuke couldn’t help but laugh at her actions, and jumped when he heard a laugh he knew well from behind him. He turned and saw Rin, his hair was pulled back and he wore something rather regular loose tunic, but the color was what really looked amazing on Rin, instead of its normal brown, this one was black, and Sousuke could tell it was newer. It made Sousuke feel a little underdressed, having only a few shirts since he took good care of them and didn’t think they needed to be replaced.  


“You… um… You look really nice Rin.” Sousuke said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He saw how Rin’s cheeks colored and couldn’t help but find it endearing.  


“Thanks… You don’t look bad yourself.” Rin said, avoiding eye contact. Sousuke was sure he felt that tension from two nights before, but it was a little more awkward. It seemed like Rin felt it too as he reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from his mother’s house. They walked in silence, but Sousuke felt Rin take his hand. It was something so simple, but it felt like so much more. Their fingers easily laced together and Rin ever so slightly leaned against him. It was truly the first time Sousuke wished he could feel the warmth and texture of Rin’s hand. “I…It’s alright, right?” Rin asked, lightly tugging on his hand.  


“Yeah. It’s perfect.” Sousuke said, because honestly to him, it was. Rin looked a little shocked at the response before he smiled.  


“It is, isn’t it.”  


There were so many people at the fire, people Sousuke barely knew from the village, farmers that he had seen only at this sort of occasion. Young children and old people flocked around the large blaze, some in small groups talking, others dancing to the beat of make shift drums and other interments. There were different booths set up for food and refreshments on the out skirts of the town, the fire being just beyond on the beach. Rin lead them towards the blaze and it didn’t surprise Sousuke when he saw Nagisa and Rei in the light of the fire, moving back and forth with each other, Nagisa’s sly hands resting on Rei’s hips. Rin’s body was already moving a bit to the sound of the music, and Sousuke couldn’t help but watch the red head.  


“Dance with me.” Rin demanded, moving in front of the doll and moved to the rhythm of the music around them. Sousuke had never danced before, but he followed Rin’s lead. They never let go of each other’s hand, instead used it to push and pull and twirl round, moving in and backing up. They were both smiling and happy, not caring about those around them. The sand made them a little more clumsy than normal, and they’d fall into each other’s chests on occasion, only to laugh and continue to dance. Each song blended together, and it wasn’t until Rin was panting heavily that they slowed.  


It was then it happened, without warning, Rin moved up to his tip toes and kissed Sousuke’s lips. Sousuke was surprised, though at the same time, he wasn’t, because somewhere deep down, he knew they were meant to kiss. His hand that wasn’t held by Rin moved to cup the back of Rin’s head and he returned it. It wasn’t as what those silly books Rin bought from the market described a kiss as. Sousuke could barely feel the warth of Rin’s lips, being what he was, and his own lips probably felt rough against Rin’s skin, but the emotion was there. The feelings that hadn’t been said but naturally expressed between them for months now were there as their lips met.  


And as soon as it started, it was over. One of the people dancing hadn’t been paying attention and bumped into Rin, causing him to start to fall onto the sand, and Sousuke soon followed. The doll fell over Rin, his arms braced on both sides of him to shield him from any other dancers that hadn’t noticed their fall. It was lucky he had, because another dancer had trampled over Sousuke’s hand and shattered the wood with the heel of their boot. Sousuke winced and when the person moved on, he pulled Rin up.  


“Sousuke your hand!” Rin said, surprise and horror in his voice.  


“It doesn’t matter.” Sousuke said, using his other hand to cup Rin’s face. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt right?”  


“It does matter!” Rin said, cradling the broken hand in both of his. “Come on, I’m sure there is someone who can fix it.” 

xXxXxXx  


Sousuke felt his legs starting to lock up as Rin pulled him along, still cradling his broken hand that he had lost feeling in. They were heading back to the inn, but because of the celebration, they had to take a longer route.  


“Rin, don’t cry.” Sousuke said, noticing the red head wiping his face.  


“I’m not.” Rin snapped, but his voice was wet with emotion and Sousuke tried to pull his hand free to make the red head turn, but he found he couldn’t move it. Sousuke didn’t want to alarm Rin, so he simply grabbed him with his other hand and turned him.  


“It doesn’t hurt Rin.” He tried to sooth, but he wasn’t lying either. His thumb ran under Rin’s eye, wiping the tears from them. “It’s okay.”  


“It’s not okay! You’re hurt.” Rin said, using anger to cover up his other emotions. “I wish you’d just…” The red head stopped talking suddenly and looked Sousuke up and down. “Sousuke, is something wrong?” He asked, sniffling dispite himself. Sousuke had wondered if it was noticeable, the feeling he had started to feel since his hand broke, and based on Rin’s reaction, it was.  


“I think… I think the magic is leaking out of me.” He confessed, trying once more to move his hand from Rin’s grip only to again realize how he couldn’t. “It’s getting harder to move.” Rin glared at him as fresh tears began to fill his eyes.  


“And you said it’s okay!” He snapped, but realized this wasn’t the time for harsh outrage or pointing fingers. “What can I do to stop it?”  


“I don’t know.” Sousuke confessed, the hand that hand been holding Rin’s cheek becoming too heavy and slipped down to his side. He could feel his knees growing weaker as well as how his body seemed to be heavier. “Rin, I’m not sure it can be stopped.” He admitted, and Rin looked at him.  


“You can’t just give up! We just… I love you Sousuke! I can’t let you just die!” Rin dropped the broken hand and cupped Sousuke’s face. “Don’t just give up.”  


“I love you too, Rin. I’m so happy I was brought to the inn and met you…”  


“Stop talking like this is goodbye!” Rin snapped, trying in vain to not let the tears in his eyes fall.  


“It’s not goodbye, it’s I’ll see you again.” And with those words, Sousuke felt the last bit of magic leave him, and his consciousness went black.

xXxXxXx

Rin caught Sousuke’s body before it sank to the ground, his own body trembling. This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t be real. Sousuke couldn’t be lifeless against him, it was too cruel and too unfair. He looked around, looking for help, but finding no one around.  


“HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!” He called, but he couldn’t hear anyone. He shifted Sousuke in his arms, working to lead him to the edge of the forest they were close by. He sat the doll against the tree and wiped the tears off his face. “I… I’m going to go get help…” He whispered to Sousuke. “I’m going to find Haru or Makoto, someone who can help me get you home. Just wait here.” Rin stroked Sousuke’s face, which seemed so lifeless and wooden now than Rin had ever remembered it. “Dammit Sousuke.” He cursed, leaning forward and covered his face with both his hands, trying to keep from sobbing. “Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit.” His face was covered, so he didn’t see the two little lights decent upon Sousuke’s shoulders, one light a grey silver, the other light a bright orange.  


“Oh oh, see I knew I felt this magic before.” Rin sat up when he heard a voice, wiping his tears off his face and looked at the little orange light. “Nitori-senpai, this is the one who saved me from that mean old spider.”  


“Momo-kun, I don’t think we should be so close to a human…” The silver light spoke, brushing it’s grey hair out of his face a little. “And how could this have rescued you, it doesn’t have life.”  


“It did!” the orange one named Momo insisted, and Rin remembered Sousuke telling him about rescuing a fairy that night in the wood. “He was very nice too. Like a hero of songs!” Momo sighed. “It was very cool.” Rin reached out and caught the little orange fairy in his hands, causing both it and the one named Nitori to scream.  


“You’re the one Sousuke save?” Rin questioned, but didn’t let the fairy answer before he pressed on. “He’s been hurt. His hand broke open and his magic faded away. You have to help him.” Momo looked down at Sousuke’s broken hand and gasped.  


“Oh no! That looks really painful.” He said, cupping his own hand to his chest. Nitori flew down to the broken wood and touched it. A light shined bright for a moment, but then it faded and the hand was fixed. “That wont be enough though.” Momo added down to Nitori, and Rin frowned before shaking the fairy.  


“What will be enough!?” he yelled, the fairy screaming from the rough treatment.  


“Hey!” Nitori said, flying up to try and free his friend from Rin’s grasp. “Stop that! It’s not our fault!” Rin growled and snagged the other on his his free hand, frowning down at them.  


“I know it’s not!” He snapped, and then he wilted, loosening his hold on both the fairys. “I know you two didn’t do it…. It’s my fault. He protected me.” And he let the fairies free. “I have to get help.” He stood and backed away from the lifeless doll and turned to the beach to get his friends.

xXxXxXx

The back track to the celebration felt like a life time, mainly with how Rin would see happy faces and realize just hours ago he and Sousuke had been just as happy. He searched around the fire for Haru or Makoto, but couldn’t see them. It was Nagisa who he first ran into, and the blonde’s smile faded away as he saw the tear tracks on Rin’s face. Rin gave a brief account of the events of that evening, and the blonde quickly lead him to where Haru and Makoto had been. The two older males quickly agreed to help Rin, and Nagisa and Rei also volunteered. The five of them made their way back to where Rin had set Sousuke, Rin giving a better account to Makoto as they went. It wasn’t long before they were standing in front of the tree Rin was sure he’d left Sousuke under, but the doll was no where to be found.  


“Those stupid fairies!” Rin exclaimed, his hands forming fists as his side.  


“Fairies?” Haru questioned, looking at Rin.  


“Yeah there were two of them. They must have taken off with Sousuke as some form of revenge.” Rin said, not really going into how he had attacked them. “They couldn’t have gotten far, lets go.” And with that they went into the woods. Rin was in the lead, barely holding up for the rest of his friends as he searched for any sign of Sousuke. There were a few flashing lights and Rin headed towards them, sure that if he didn’t find Sousuke there, he could find something to take him to the doll. Soon they were upon the lights, and Rin saw Sousuke laying in the opening they stumbled upon. There were so many different creatures around him, all moving strangely and lights of magic flowing into the doll.  


Haru grabbed hold of Rin’s arm, and when the red head looked back, Haru put a finger to his lip to signal for him to be silent. And so he did, watching as the different magics drifted into the man he loved. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before, bright and pure in its own way, and Rin couldn’t help but wonder if this was what it looked like when Sousuke was created for the first time. It wasn’t long before the lights stopped and Rin took that chance to step out and close the distance between him and Sousuke. The wood of his face looked bright and Rin reached down and caressed it, blushing as he felt a buzz under his fingers.  


“You should kiss him.” Rin jumped at the voice, looking at his shoulder to see the orange fairy. “That’s how it works in all the stories, right?” Momo’s eyes seemed filled with wonder and Rin couldn’t help but laugh.  


He leaned down and inched close to Sousuke’s lips, seeing the light of the magic just below the grain of his face, bright and colorful and distorting the light brown of the wood. It was strange, but Rin didn’t care before he sealed his lips over the wooden ones he had kissed hours before. The light from under Sousuke’s wood seemed to rise up into Rin’s skin, tickling as it swirled about and moved to his heart. He could hear the fast beat of his heart in his ears as his eyes slipped closed. He felt a strange warmth move around him and then felt fingers in his hair and arms pulling him close, and he realized he had been crying as the wet tears rolled down his cheeks and landed on Sousuke’s.

The bright light soon faded and Rin pulled back, opening his eyes and taking in Sousuke, only to gasp. Below him was still Sousuke, but his wood grain was now soft skin, and the lines of his jaw joints were no where too be seen. His nostrals moved with the steady intake and exhail of breath he took, and Rin could feel the way Sousuke’s chest rose and fell with each action. His lips that he had been kissing were no longer hard, but supple and soft. But the true beauty was his eyes, which seemed to capture some of the color of the magic that had been used on him and trap it in the pools of teal that he was staring in now. Rin causiously reached up and touched Sousuke’s face, as if to just double check what his eyes were seeing, and felt the skin give and wrinkle as Sousuke smiled. Rin’s fingers moved up to Sousuke’s hair and felt the soft chocolate colored locks and then he laughed.  


“What in the world…?” Rin puzzled, but then realized he didn’t care. He didn’t care if Sousuke was a doll, was human, hell he could be a door mouse and Rin would still love him.  


“Don’t cry Rin.” Sousuke said, reaching up to wipe away the dampness at his eyes.  


“Shut up.” Rin replied, leaning down to once more kiss the newly turned human.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's it. Four days of blood sweat and tears. Well no blood, but definitely sweat and tears. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing it!


End file.
